Travelers to remote locations sometimes require the ability to contact rescue authorities in the event of emergencies. Currently, when a traveler is outside the range of traditional telephones, cellular phones, or radios he can either carry a satellite phone or a one-way emergency beacon such as an emergency positioning radio beacon (EPIRB). A problem with satellite phones is that they are typically expensive and are not always set up with the appropriate emergency contact information. A major drawback to standard emergency beacons is that they only operate in one direction. A user pushes an alerting button and the rescue authorities then have to determine the appropriate response with no additional information such as condition of the party and nature of the emergency. A bidirectional communications tool that is capable of sending and receiving short text messages and that can be remotely monitored would help save lives and greatly reduce false alarms and unneeded search and rescue operations.